


The Nascha Files

by Helsgcddess



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, OC, original vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsgcddess/pseuds/Helsgcddess
Summary: "She looks exactly like my mate, Edward!" I screamed at him, to which he scoffed."She's not human, Nascha! She's not even a vampire! We can't trust her." He tried to reason with me, but I stuck to my words."She's the one for me, Edward, trust me." I simply replied, done with the conversation.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 3





	1. Change

_Khot’kovo_ _, Russia - 1652_

I knew death was coming the moment the first scream was heard, but it was cut off by a gurgle, and then brief silence.

More screams. Doors slamming. More strange gurgles.

I thought of the past seventeen years, as the farm flashed in my mind, my parents, my younger sister that only lived seven years. 

The murderer had finished upstairs, as they started on the ground floor, so did the screams. I realized that I would be the last one. I could try to escape, but what was the point anymore?

I gently set my book on my dresser and sat up in my cot, waiting with patience.

My door slammed open. The murderer was covered in blood, but his mouth seemed the messiest. I frowned for a second. He crouched, as a growl came from him. Fear set in my bones as I realized that death would not be pleasant. I closed my eyes as he sprang at my form.

He landed quietly on me, wrapping his arms around me with close to crushing force, I heard something in my back pop out of place. His teeth sunk into my skin, and instantly the fire started, but he didn’t release his mouth for a few moments. I didn’t comprehend what was happening, I was in shock. 

The monster let go of me, dropping me back on my cot as I screamed at him. “Put the fire out!” I begged.

He glanced down at me with fear, before backing out of the room. He left without saying a word, as he left me to die.

I screamed for someone to put out the fire, for anyone to hear me. No one came. I screamed and trashed against the fire in my body, it had traveled from my neck to my shoulders, down my arms and over my torso, my legs hadn’t been touched yet, but I knew I’d die after the fire was out and in ashes. I had no idea how much time had passed since the monster left. It could’ve been minutes, or days, or even months. I had no way of telling anymore. The fire was all I could feel. 

I tried to see out the window that was above my bed, but all I saw was darkness, it must’ve been nighttime. I couldn’t feel anything anymore, not the cot I was still laying on, not the breeze from outside, I couldn’t even smell the rusty air. The darkness was truly terrifying. I hated it. 

The fire had reached my toes now, and my whole body was now burning from the inside out. I closed my eyes again, waiting for death to finally happen, after all the fire was now spread over my whole body. Death had to be close by now. 

I was finally able to see again, it was hazy, but I could see the wooden boards of the ceiling above me, sometimes the window. I could only see a few times, otherwise I was stuck in the darkness. The burning never got worse now, but never lessened either. It was at a constant now, and my body had gotten adjusted to it, now, I was just waiting for it to end, hopefully. 

I didn’t realize I had been sobbing and panicking until something wet rolled down my throat, it was a ghost of feeling. I realized I was alone, and when I died, who would bury me next to my parents? The panic got worse when I couldn’t think of their faces anymore. All I remembered now was the fire. 

After a while longer, I could see the wooden boards clearly, see most of the splinters. I realized again that it wasn’t normal to see so clearly. I closed my eyes again, and focused on the fire once more. Maybe after the fire, I would wake up in Hell. It was fitting, after all. Maybe the burning was my souls’ journey to Hell. I remembered then that I didn’t believe in God, but rather nothing at all. 

When I tried to open my eyes again, there was only darkness. The panic set in again, but only briefly, as I realized something had changed. My toes were now gone, I couldn’t feel them anymore. Same with my fingertips. Wait, no. The fire had simply gone out in my toes and fingers, it was finally coming to an end. Or, maybe they had finally burned off. 

My chest got hotter as my hands and feet stopped burning, the fire was now moving into my chest, from my arms, from my legs, all to my chest, as my heart started to beat faster and faster. I wasn’t sure how I was able to hear it so well. The fire never left my throat, only it got drier, like I was parched from water. As the fire finally settled in my chest, it got even worse, as my back arched off the cot and the fire ended with a punch. 

So did my heart. 

For a moment, I reveled in the feeling of nothingness. The burn in my throat was easy to ignore from the feeling of not burning anymore. 

I finally opened my eyes again. 

* * *

I could see all details. Everything was enhanced and sharp. 

The dust particles floated lazily in the air. No wind to make them dance in the air. The dust was beautiful, I could see every particle as it danced in the light filtering through the door. I saw sunlight beams highlight the wooded ground. The light bounced off the wood, creating a rainbow in the air, but with a 8th indescribable color. Somewhere close to purple, but also to yellow. I didn’t know what it was. I sucked in a breath in awe, but the movement didn’t feel natural. I didn’t need air anymore. 

“What the hell is happening?” I froze at the sound of my own voice. It seemed to be my own, but it sounded light, and like a wind chime that moved with the wind. As I talked, a scent hit my nose, it was sweet and delicious smelling. Lavender, sage, honey, roses, strawberries, raspberries and mint, and more flavors I couldn’t name.

I could see every grain of wood and stone in the wall, every particle that separated into even smaller details that I could see clear as day. 

I took a deep unnecessary breath, choking on the dryness of my throat. Dry as bone, and it shot pain to my stomach. Then, the smell hit me. It was absolutely delicious, the best meal anyone could dream of. It was all around me as a haze. 

I listened for anything first, but heard nothing, and everything else. The wind outside, brushing against the leaves, a few horses grazing outside in the fields, and I could even hear the subtle creak of the wood adjusting with age. I could hear someone riding in a carriage a few miles away as well, but only for a few seconds until it faded away. I could hear the birds fluffing their feathers in the trees, and even the clicking of ants, walking in a straight line. 

I was in the next room before I even thought about doing it, at incredible speed, there within a second, less than even, as I spotted what I smelled and my throat closed up at the need. Blood, I realized. 

I crouched over the body, inhaling the musky scent. Without thinking I dipped my head to the crook of the human neck, biting down with no force, and feeling my mouth food with cool liquid, it tasted like everything I needed. It quenched the thirst in my throat for a few seconds, but it didn’t satisfy me.

I moved from room to room, drinking the blood that I could, finally slightly full after all the bodies were completely drained. After I fed, my mind reeled with the possibilities. The name _Dracula_ came up a few times, the monster who drank blood. A vampire.

I was alone in the world, the man who had done this to me was a blur, but I could remember his face. I would find out his name once the burning in my throat stopped. The thirst, I realized. 

I let my nose guide me, ignoring the old smell of wood, the smell of the dust that had settled in the hidden areas of the inn. I could smell the individual fruits that sat in the bowl on the counter, three apples, a pear, and two oranges. I wasn’t sure how I knew without seeing the items, but I did. I walked outside and let out a scream at my skin. It had exploded in the eight colored rainbow I had seen earlier, but my skin now sparkled and glimmered in the sunlight. 

I quickly went back inside and waited until nightfall to leave this inn. I had entertained myself with a few books in the hours I was stuck inside. They weren’t my books of course, but what else would I do? I also realized that I learned new words as I read them, easily figuring out what the words meant through context.

Once nightfall came, I walked outside, seeing everything in the same detail, even though it was black outside, the only light was the moon, turning everything pale. 

The town people had already been killed, by my creator I assumed. I drained the rest of the blood from the bodies, lessening the thirst for a while, but I knew it would come back. I decided to start heading back home, to Moscow. To the empty farm I called my own. 

I knew the journey would take roughly a day if I started heading there now, but I knew I would have to hide somewhere when morning broke. I was running before I thought about it, again. I was moving at incredible speeds, almost invisible. 

I made it to the farm in about an hour, give or take a few minutes. I gasped at the smell of blood, to hear it pumping through veins, was amazing. I made it to the barn quickly and sank my teeth into the animals neck, draining each quickly, quelling the thirst once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Moscow, Russia - 1652, three months later

I had become adjusted to this lifestyle, except for the fact that I was alone. I traveled around Moscow for months trying to find someone like me, but couldn’t seem to get lucky. I read all the books I had in the house, multiple times. I planted a peach tree outside, where the Outhouse used to be. I buried the animals after I feed. The taste of the blood was absolutely disgusting. It was like drinking stale hay and grass liquid. It was wrong.

I hunted only at nightime, staying in the shadows as I picked random humans off the streets, mostly thieves and criminals. But there was also a part of me that didn’t care who my victim was. During the daytime I stayed inside, never sleeping. It was an odd change to have so much time. I sometimes, on rainy days, went to the local inn to hear stories about the dracula that roamed Europe. I still wasn’t sure if that’s what I was. I stole books from the inn, and read them in the attic, where then I would feed and dispose of the body, with a note on the bedside table. 

I might’ve been a little too good at hunting without being detected. After all, who would assume the seventeen year old orphan had anything to do with it. After about two weeks, I stopped going to that inn, and found a new one. Always moving at night, and hiding in the day. But I would always come back home. 

Time kept passing and I was running out of things to do in my old home. I had built another room for more books that I stole from others, organized by the year. I knew fully how to read and write, as my brain kept information forever or so it seemed. I could recall the change without any trouble, how many people I had fed off of in just Moscow alone. 

I could travel, but I stayed a few years in Moscow, but always moving from town to town so no one could ask questions on why I wasn’t selling anything from the farm anymore. Eventually, in 1672, I left Russia and moved to England, surely vampires had to exist here, right?

I had gotten a small house deep in the Sherwood Forest, it was one story, and made out of wood and stone, a large window faced the north side of the house, and I could hear a creek nearby the back. The main door was on the west side of the house, but it had been stained green with berries. More windows dotted the house, and a chimney rose on the east side. The inside however was wooden floored, and empty inside. I bought furniture for the whole house, and even splurged on an unnecessary bed. I added a room on the south side and kept my hobbies in that room, my violin, more books that I hadn’t read. As the months passed, I grew a garden, attracting bees and other insects to my home, they tended to stay away from me, but loved the flowers. Ivy started crawling up the walls as well, as the time passed and I still stayed out of the public eye. 

One night, when I was hunting I knew I wasn’t alone. I finished my meal quickly, feeling the threat come closer and closer. A hiss bubbled from my lips as I dropped the victim on the ground. I instantly crouched, and turned in the same second, teeth bared at the other vampire. 

“I already got him,” I growled out, making sure they couldn’t get to my finished meal. 

The female chuckled, clearly not trying to attack or cause problems. “Don’t worry, I already fed down at the police station.” She told me. 

She stepped into the moonlit alley, I let out a gasp. She was beautiful. The prettiest creature for her time. She had amazing, bright, orange-red hair, that flowed down her shoulders, almost to her waist, her eyes matched in color. She had the same angular face as I did, but hers was more filled out, as was the rest of her. She looked incredibly soft, but I knew she wasn’t. A oval shaped face, with a large pout to go with it. She had upturned eyes, and small ears. She stood with caution and confidence. I was infatuated by her and we had barely spoken words. 

“Your name?” She asked, a rough voice to match her exterior. She looked like she had seen many battles in her time, I wanted to know everything.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat. “Nascha Kottwitzki. I’m from—.”

“Russia, I know. You have quite the accent there, Nasch.” She smiled at me, as I saw the red in her iris swirl with pigment. “I’m Anna Marie, where are you staying for now?” She asked. 

“A house in the Sherwood Forest, a few miles in so no one can find me. What about you?” 

“Here and everywhere.” She said, taking a step closer. I smiled brightly at her, and she followed suit. “Tell me about you, how long have you been a vampire?” She asked as we ran through the woods, back to my house. 

Once we made it to the house, we took a seat on the porch, telling each other stories. I told her that I didn’t know who my creator was, that he simply left me to die. I didn’t wonder much about him, but when I stayed in Russia, I figured out his name was Arsani Belkin. He had been a soldier for the Emperor. Anna Marie on the other hand had lived quite the life already, she was born in the dark ages, but couldn’t remember the exact date. She thinks she had been 19 when she was changed, but it was always a guess. She fought along the vikings and helped them gain land, but never turned anyone as she didn’t know how it worked. She traveled alone, from place to place, and finally settled in England in the early 1600s. She had encountered others like us, but had never felt the connection that we had. She moved in almost immediately, the same day we had met, and we were together.

We lived in our little cottage for years, as we discovered that I had a superability. I was doodling on a canvas, thinking of Russia, and my old house. 

Anna Marie was suddenly at my side. “My love, what did I just see?” She asked, fear in her voice. I automatically wrapped my arms around her, calming her down as she explained. “It was a house, a blue and tan house, made fully out of wood—”

“That was my house in Russia.” I cut her off. 

She looked at me with a bewildered expression. “Think of something else, but still focus on me.” She said.

I did what she asked, and thought of all the inns that I had been to, picking out my next meal with precision. It was always the men that followed the females into their bedrooms, or pushed them into dark alleyways. 

Anna Marie shuddered. “You really did a number on them.” She sat down next to me, holding both my hands in hers. “You can make anyone see what you want them to, darling.” She whispered. “Hold on,” She disappeared for a quarter of a second, back before I was done taking a breath. She held a book in her hands, the book held pictures of different places, difference scenes. I focused on one, a picture of a field of lavender, bees flying and collecting nectar. 

Anna Marie let out a laugh, her eyes glassy and far away. She raised a finger, and let it hover in the air, as if something was resting on her finger. “There’s a raven, resting on my hand.” She whispered, so low that only I could hear. I let my eyes travel back to the book, and saw a body of water, one of the oceans. 

Anna gasped, her eyes focused back on me. “We’ll keep practicing.” 

More months passed, we were happier than ever. We fed every week to our hearts content. Anna taught me how to be a vampire in public, so I wouldn’t have to keep hiding in the forests. We hid our eyes behind glasses, and rarely spoke to someone else. We developed my power over time, and I learned that I could take someone's sight as well. My power also worked on humans, I’d make their deaths easier for them, letting them believe they were entering the gates of Heaven. 

Anna Marie and I were now mates, ready to spend eternity together, but fate had other plans. After a few years, we had moved to London, bought a house and restocked everything we had in the old one. My violin, Anna’s books and paints, and some of the furniture that we liked especially. We only brought the bed with us.

It wasn’t until 1689 that things went astray. My creator had found me.


End file.
